Gendutan
by barampuu
Summary: Hyungwon (kekasih Hoseok) sibuk dengan masalah berat badannya. Bagaimana Hoseok mengatasinya? /"kamu tuh ya, gini - gini tetep cantik kok" -Hoseok/ Hyungwonho. Yaoi. Boylove BoyxBoy. P-13
Hai hallo assalamualaikum annyeong konnichiwa bonjour/?

kenalin sayaaaaaaa bisa dipanggil neng/eneng/teteh/sayang. saya author baru dan baru buat ff salah satu pairing kesukaan saya. HYUNGWONHO TADAAAAA

bdw banyak yang bilang hyungwon itu seme. neng malah gasuka. seme kok cantik/?

dan ini ff pertama saya. baru buat. pengen aja gt.

RnR jangan lupa ya? happy reading. semoga suka :)

* * *

Wellery14 mempersembahkan

Title -Gendutan-

Author : Wellery14

pairing : Hyungwonho (Monsta x)

rated : K+

Genre : Romance / Fluff / Comedy

Disclaimer : Setiap cast disini belongs to GOD dan keluarganya. BUT this story is mine! murni dari otak saya, Bila ada kesamaan ide cerita, mungkin itu kebetulan.

Warning : Boys love, Typo(s), Yaoi, BoyxBoy, OOC.

summary : Hyungwon (kekasih Hoseok) sibuk dengan masalah berat badannya. Bagaimana Hoseok mengatasinya? /"kamu tuh ya, gini - gini tetep cantik kok" -Hoseok/ Hyungwonho. Yaoi. Boylove BoyxBoy. P-13

* * *

"Yang, aku gendutan ya?"

Pertanyaan yang- ah... sudah bosan ia dengar, pertanyaan yang terus di ulang2 sejak pagi hingga sore ini. Terhitung sudah enam belas kali Hyungwon (namja yang melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut) menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut.

Hoseok (namja yang di beri pertanyaan) menghela nafasnya berkali-kali.

"Yaampun yang, kamu tuh gendut dari mananya sih?" balas hoseok.

Hyungwon yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan cermin kamar apartemen Hoseok membalik badannya untuk menatap Hoseok yang sedang terbaring nyamannya di kasur ukuran king size tersebut.

"Kamu liat aku dulu dong, jangan asal ngomong. Taro hapenya" ucap Hyungwon.

Hoseok menaruh hapenya di samping kepalanya sembari menatap Hyungwon .

"Nih udah aku liat, mana coba yang katanya gendut?" tanya Hoseok sambil meneliti Hyungwon (kekasihnya) dari ujung ke ujung.

Hyungwon pun berjalan ke arah kasur dan duduk di kasur yang di tiduri Hoseok. "Liat deh yang, pipi aku tuh kaya melar-melar gitu, perut aku juga gendutan" ucap Hyungwon sambil mengelus - elus perutnya sendiri. "Ya tuhan, kamu tuh ya, gini - gini tetep cantik kok, aku tetep sayang" protes Hoseok. Lalu duduk dari kegiatan tidur tidurannya.

"Tuhkan berarti aku gendutan kaan?!" Hyungwon berdiri di kasur dengan muka- yang ia buat sesedih mungkin. "Ngga gitu sayang... kamu ga gendut, kamu tuh cantik, emang siapa yang bilang kamu gendutan?" Hoseok menarik tangan Hyungwon untuk kembali duduk di kasurnya.

"Aku yang, berat badan aku juga naik tau yang!"

"Naik berapa kilo?"

"200 gram"

Hoseok menatap kekasihnya dengan wajah yang amat datar. "Kamu nimbang dimana?" tanya Hoseok. "Ga nimbang sih, cuma ngira-ngira aja. Tapi aku tetep harus diet biar pipi aku ga melar lagi" balas kekasih Hoseok.

"Astaga sayang... kok bisa-bisanya ngira-ngira gitu? Aku udah bilang kamu tuh ga gendut, kamu cantik, mau sekurus apa sih?" tanya namja bersurai merah. "Gausah gombal deh, pasti aku gendutkan? Aku mau balikin berat badanku kaya yang dulu yang" balas namja lain yang bersurai hitam.

"Iya deh kamu gendut. Puas?" tanya Hoseok sembari siap-siap untuk tiduran kembali.

"TUHKAN BENER AKU GENDUT? NANTI AKU DI KETAWAIN SAMA TEMEN - TEMEN DEH YANG PASTI, NTAR PADA NGEJEK AKU GENDUT. GIMANA DONG YANG? KAMU BANTU AKU KEK, KAMU JADI PACAR KOK JAHAT BANGET?" protes Hyungwon sambil memukuli kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aduh- duh yang! Jangan di pukulin dong! sakit tau!" Hoseok menangkap kedua lengan Hyungwon dengan satu tangan lalu duduk di depan namja tersebut. "Kamu lagi pms ya? kok sensitif banget?"

"Liat deh" ucap Hoseok menyuruh Hyungwon menatap tangan yang di pegang Hoseok. "Kamu tuh udah kurus, ceking banget malah, mau sekurus apa lagi? Liat nih, lengan kamu aja cuma segini, tuh jari tengah aku dibawah jempol aku." Hoseok melingkarkan jari jempol dan jari tengahnya di lengan kekasihnya".

"Kamu ngerti gak? kamu itu kurus banget, liat kaki kamu juga, kaya ranting pohonnya pak agus yang disebelah, kurus banget".

"Nih ya, aku tuh ga peduli kamu mau gendut, mau jelek, mau apa kek, aku tuh tetep sayang sama kamu" ucap Hoseok sembari mengecup pipi kiri Hyungwon.

Pipi namja dengan tinggi 181 cm itu memerah. _Manis_ kalau kata Hoseok mah. Hyungwon mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Kamu gausah gombal deh" ucap Hyungwon masih dengan pipi yang merona. Dibilangin kok ya malah gapercaya -Hoseok.

"Siapa yang gombalin kamu sih, aku kan jujur apa adanya" Hoseok memeluk kekasihnya dari samping. "Udah ya? gausah ngurusin berat badan lagi. kamu udah kurus. kamu cantik. serius deh"

Hyungwon mengangguk sekali dengan senyuman cantiknya.

Hoseok mengecup pipi itu sekali lagi, lalu berkata "Yaudah yang yuk makan? bentar lagi udah malem".

"Ih gamau, ntar aku gendut gimana?"

sumpah, pen ngejerit deh si hoseok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. Kkeut .

RnR please?


End file.
